Doctor
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: Short Summary: Zoe wants to play doctor with the boys. How will that go?


**_Me: I'm back with a new Rex and Zoe fanfic! I was inspired by this artwork on Deviantart by BakaIdiota of Zoe and Rex doing some doctor stuff_** ** _so credits to this artist for the idea._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King_**

At the Taylor household, Max and Rex were playing around with their chibi dinosaurs, Chomp and Ace. Then Max's mom, Aki Taylor, enters the room with Zoe who was carrying a small bag and holding Paris.

"Boys, Zoe's here." Aki said.

"Thanks, mom." Max said, while still playing with Chomp.

Aki smiled at her son before leaving.

Zoe smiled, "Hey, you guys!"

"Hey, Zoe." Rex replied, "What's with the bag?"

Zoe giggles, she walks on over to the boys and shows them both what is inside the bag. As Rex and Max looked, they could see a variety of medical supplies ranging from bandages to a stethoscope. Max and Rex were really confused by this. Then Zoe began explaining, "I have all these supplies so we could play doctor together. Sounds fun, right?"

Both boys reacted differently to this. Rex just kept a blank expression going on as Max just bursts into laughter after hearing Zoe's explanation. "There's no way I'm playing doctor!" Max laughed. Zoe looks to the brunette with a sour look. She says, "Looks like someone doesn't want a sucker." Yet again, Max doesn't listen to her since he was still laughing at the whole ordeal. Clearly getting Max doesn't want to play, Zoe sighs in defeat and looks to Rex.

"Well, Rex?" Zoe asks, "Do you want to play doctor with me?"

A sweat bullet ran down the side of Rex's face as Rex rubs the back of his neck and slightly blushes. Rex was actually kind of torn when deciding whether or not to play. The reason Rex doesn't want to play is because playing doctor is for little kids and it would be embarrassing if anyone else saw him playing doctor. Yet Rex did want to play because if this is what it takes to make Zoe happy, then he'll gladly do so. But still, Rex was undecided.

"Well-" Rex began.

Then Max covers his mouth and finishes, "Of course he'll play, Zoe. Rex loves playing doctor, and he'll do it just for you!"

"Really?! Oh thank you, Rex!" Zoe said cheerfully.

Rex felt so many emotions going on through his brain. Mainly, he felt embarrassed by having to take one for the team and play doctor with Zoe. He felt rage, since Max DID force him to volunteer and play with Zoe. Also he felt nervous, he doesn't know what Zoe has in store for him yet and he's clearly afraid of what Zoe will do.

"Let's head out to the backyard and get everything set up there." Zoe said. She exits the house and head out into the backyard.

Rex sighs in defeat, he knows he won't be getting out of this now. "Try not to have too much fun, Rex." Max teased. Rex growl at his best friends, who flees while laughing again. Rex turns to his partner Ace, "Guess it's just you and me, Ace." But then Ace ran off with Chomp and Paris. Rex then sighs, "I guess it's just me then."

Outside, Rex sat down on the grass as Zoe pulls out a clipboard and a pen. "Okay, so do you want to be the patient or do you want to be the doctor?" She asks. Rex just shrugs, "Doesn't really matter, you seem more excited to be the doctor anyways." Zoe smiles as she begins writing stuff down onto the clipboard. "Let's begin then." Zoe declared. "Yay." Rex cheered unenthusiastically, and soon thought, 'This is going to be one LONG game.'

"So, what seems to be the problem today sir?" Zoe asks like she is a doctor.

"I have a MASSIVE migraine." Rex said.

"Oh dear." Zoe jot down some notes, "Okay then, let's start with your physical," Zoe reaches into her bag and pulls out a tongue depressor as well as a miniature flashlight. "Now, open wide and say 'Ahh' please." She instructs.

But Rex just says, "I said I have a headache, so-"

"Who the doctor?" Zoe says while crossing her arms.

"You."

"And who said I could be the doctor?"

Rex sighs, "Me." He looks toward his friend who cocked her eyebrow at him. Seeing no other way out, Rex follows what Zoe wants him to do and opens his mouth. "Ahh." Zoe gently presses the tongue depressor onto Rex's tongue as she excavates Rex's mouth. After a brief minute of searching, Zoe continues to jot down more notes. Then Zoe sets aside the flashlight and tongue depressor and reaches into the bag for the stethoscope.

"Okay, I'm going to check you with my stethoscope now." Zoe said while placing the buds in her ears.

Zoe places the knob of the stethoscope onto Rex's chest, hearing the beating of his heart. Zoe blushed slightly as she heard the beating heart. 'That sound is so soothing, I could listen all day.' She thought. But she had to keep on going so Rex wouldn't be suspicious of her. Next, Zoe places the knob onto Rex's forehead, making Rex blush in embarrassment.

"Z-Zoe, what are you doing?" Rex stutters.

"My job, of course." Zoe replied while smirking, Rex blushed slightly redder.

After another minute, Zoe takes off the stethoscope and places it gently into the bag. She jots down something else before reaching into the bag and grabbing an otoscope. "Time to check your eyes now, sir." She said. Rex rolls his eyes before complying to Zoe, and was somewhat surprised when Zoe turns on a light to the otoscope proving it's a real otoscope. Zoe looks at Rex's left eye for a moment, then she switches to his right eye and examines it.

As Zoe was done using the otoscope and placed it into the bag, Rex began to question, "Dare I even ask where you got this from?"

"My dad's a vet, remember? How do you think I got the stuff?" Rex facepalms himself, and sighs in frustration.

Zoe looks at the clipboard and declares, "Okay sir, I think I believe you're in the perfect condition.."

Rex was so confused as to what Zoe had said. "What do you mean by-"

Rex was cut off by a pair of lips, Zoe's lips to be exact. She gives Rex a quick peck on his lips which instantly makes Rex blush a deep red and causes Zoe to giggle. "The perfect condition to be kissed by mwa," Zoe explained while looking at the clipboard. Rex snags the clipboard away from Zoe and begins to skim through it.

"Perfect mouth...soothing heartbeat...beautiful eyes? All this just to kiss me?" Rex asked dumbfounded. Zoe nods with a smirk running across her face. Rex just looks at her with a blank face before smiling, "You're good." Zoe blushed at Rex's comment, then Rex brings his arm around Zoe and the two rest their foreheads against each others and enjoyed the peace.

Unknown to the two, Max had grabbed a camera from earlier and was actually recording the two of them playing doctor. "I can't wait to see their faces when this goes online." Max laughed. But then Max feels a sharp pain in his leg, he looks down to see Ace biting at his leg. "Ace!" Max said. Then from out of nowhere, Chomp grabs hold of the camera and starts to run off with it alongside Ace and Paris. "Hey, get back here!" Max called out to the chibi dinosaurs as the chase for the camera began.

 ** _Me: So what do you think, was it good? Does it need improvement? Let me know and I'll do my best to edit it. Goodbye for now!_**


End file.
